Come to Him
by MizuRaiNa
Summary: Ketika jarum jam mengarah tepat ke angka dua belas, ketika denting ke tiga suara jam berdentang, saat itulah, sosoknya ada.../Kaito x Luka/Request from Deauliaas/RnR? :D


_Ketika jarum jam mengarah tepat ke angka dua belas, ketika denting ke tiga suara jam berdentang, saat itulah, sosoknya ada..._

.

Vocaloid isn't mine

**Come to Him** (c) MizuRaiNa

A Kaito x Luka fanfiction for** Deauliaas**

Warning : gaje, aneh, abal, dll

.

~Just enjoy the story~

.

Bola mataku terus bergulir, menatap jarum detik yang kian bergerak beraturan. Waktu terasa lama berputar. Apalagi rasa kantuk tak juga menyerangku. Aku masih terjaga, savmpai detik sekarang ini, jam setengah dua belas.

Aku menghela napas berat, menguap sebentar. Tubuhku yang semula berbaring aku dudukkan. Sepertinya percuma jika aku tetap memejamkan mata, percuma berharap bisa terlelap ke alam mimpi. Aku tetap tak bisa tertidur. Yeah, beginilah jika insomniaku kambuh.

Aku menyingkirkan selimut dari tubuhku, hendak beranjak dari tempat tidur. Sepertinya lebih baik aku memerhatikan apa yang ada di hamparan langit sana. Daripada berbaring tak jelas seperti ini.

Kaki jenjangku kulangkahkan satu per satu untuk menghampiri jendela. Aku membuka gorden, lalu membuka kunci jendela, mengaitkannya pada lubang kecil yang terdapat di pinggir jendela. Seketika, desau angin malam menyapa wajahku, menerbangkan helai rambutku ke belakang.

Aku menghirup napas dalam-dalam. Meresapi dinginnya udara malam ini. Kedua telapak tanganku menekan kusen bawah jendela. Kupejamkan mata sesaat. Seketika semilir angin semakin kurasa menyapu wajahku. Sungguh nyaman dan tentram.

Kelopak mataku perlahan kubuka, menatap permadani malam yang terhampar luas. Aku mengamati langit malam yang hitam pekat, menemukan berjuta bintang bertebaran di langit, dengan seonggok rembulan yang sebagian tertutup awan. Tanpa kusadari, perlahan sudut-sudut bibirku terangkat.

Indahnya menjadi bintang atau bulan, meneragi malam, menemani makhluk di seluruh dunia ketika gelap gulita. Andai saja aku dapat seperti itu. Ah, terlalu jauh. Paling tidak, aku ingin menjadi bintang kedua orang tuaku, yang dapat dibanggakan, yang dapat membahagiakan mereka.

Aku menghela napas panjang. Seketika lamunanku menerawang menembus cakrawala, entah ke mana saat ini arah pandangku tertuju. Aku teringat akan diriku yang sepertinya tak bernilai apa-apa bagi kedua orang tuaku. Mereka tak pernah peduli aku mau bagaimana. Mereka tak peduli aku menjadi juara kelas ataupun memenangkan perlombaan. Yang mereka utamakan hanyalah kantor, pekerjaan mereka masing-masing dan tentunya uang.

Yeah, aku tahu mereka berbuat seperti itu untuk menghidupiku, menyekolahkanku, dan alasan-alasan klise lain yang seolah-olah itu memang untukku, masa depanku. Tapi, kenapa mereka tak pernah memedulikanku? Apa sebegitu pentingnya urusan dunia itu dibandingkan dengan kebahagiaan yang dirasakan anaknya sendiri?

Oh, sudahlah. Tak ada gunanya aku mengeluh.

Aku tersadar dari alam pikirku. Tak sengaja, pandanganku terarah pada sebuah taman yang terletak beberapa meter dari kamarku. Kamarku memang terletak di bagian samping rumah. Halamanku bersebelahan dengan sebuah taman bunga yang hanya terhalang oleh sebuah jalan kecil.

Sebuah ide gila melintas di sel otakku. Sepertinya asyik juga duduk di bangku taman, dikelilingi oleh bunga bermacam-macam. Dengan suasana malam yang tenang dan aroma bunga menusuk indra penciuman. Seringai terukir di bibirku. Bukan ide buruk.

Aku melepaskan pengait jendela, membuka jendela lebar-lebar. Aku bersiap-siap untuk meloncat, yeah jendelaku memang tak ditralis dan kamarku terletak di lantai satu.

Hap!

Dengan sukses aku mendaratkan tubuhku di atas tanah. Aku terkekeh geli. Tak kusangka aku akan berhasil. Langsung saja aku melangkahkan kakiku, berjalan keluar gerbang rumahku yang memang belum dikunci. Seperti biasa, Tou-san belum pulang. Palingan datang sekitar jam satu atau jam dua dini hari.

Langkahku kupelankan, berusaha agar tak meninggalkan suara sedikitpun ketika melewati pintu gerbang. Masalahnya di rumahku terdapat satpam. Tapi sepertinya Dewi Fortuna memihakku. Satpam itu tengah tertidur lelap di bangku panjang. Dasar satpam tak berguna!

Aku melanjutkan langkah-langkah kecilku yang terus berjalan seiring dengan senandung pelan yang kulantunkan. Berjalan-jalan di saat jalanan sepi seperti sekarang ini ternyata asyik juga. Tak ada deru kendaraan yang melintas, tak ada anak-anak kecil yang biasanya bermain di depan rumahnya atau di taman.

Ah ya, taman. Tujuanku tak jauh lagi. Tinggal beberapa langkah saja aku telah memasuki taman. Tanaman perdu hias menyambut diriku di setiap pinggir-pinggir taman. Berjejer rapi, dengan bunga-bunga putihnya yang beberapa bermekaran. Kupetik salah satu bunga gardenia yang menarik perhatianku, lalu aku kembali melanjutkan langkahku hingga ke bagian tengah taman.

Kulihat air mancur setinggi dua meter mengalirkan airnya secara berkala. Lampu-lampu taman berwarna kuning jingga menerangi di tiap-tiap jalan kecil taman dengan jarak mungkin sekitar dua meter.

Arah pandanganku kualihkan ke bawah, melihat bunga mawar merah, kuning, putih, berderet rapi. Sungguh indah.

_Tap_

s, tak ada anak-anak kecil yang biasanya bermain di depan rumahnya atau di taman.

Ah ya, taman. Tujuanku tak jauh lagi. Tinggal beberapa langkah saja aku telah meman sedikit cipratan bulir air menyentuh kulit lenganku. Terasa seperti air es; dingin.

Aku menghirup bunga geranium, menyesapi aromanya yang terasa menyegarkan.

_Teng!_

Aku sedikit tersentak kaget. Suara apa itu? Sebuah lonceng? Atau denting jam tua seperti yang pernah aku dengar di rumah kakekku?

_Teng!_

Ah, lagi-lagi dentingan suara itu terdengar. Entahlah, aku tak terlalu memikirkan hal itu.

_Teng!_

Cukup! Jangan membuatku merinding di tengah malam seperti ini. Apalagi ini tepat jam-

-dua belas malam? Mataku melebar saking terkejutnya. Aku mengedarkan penglihatanku, melihat-lihat keadaan sekitar. Jantungku berdetak tak karuan. Oh ayolah, jangan membuatku merasa takut di saat-saat seperti ini!

Pluk!

"Kyaaaaaaa!" Aku menjerit cukup keras. Bunga geranium yang aku pegang aku lemparkan secara asal saking kagetnya.

Apa itu? Siapa yang menepuk pundakku?!

"Hei hei, tenang. Aku bukan hantu kok, hehe," ucap seorang. Dari suaranya aku tahu ia seorang laki-laki. Aku menoleh ke samping kananku. Aha! Ternyata seorang laki-laki berambut biru dengan sebuah cengiran terpampang di bibirnya.

"S-siapa? Siapa kau?" tanyaku. Aneh, rasanya aku familiar dengan wajahnya. Seperti aku pernah bertemu dengannya jauh hari sebelum sekarang ini. Benarkah?

"Aku Kaito," jawabnya. Ia mengayunkan kedua kakinya dengan pandangan matanya tertuju ke arahku. Seketika, aku seakan terperosok ke dalam manik miliknya, terhipnotis sesaat pada iris birunya yang indah.

"Aku-"

"Luka. Megurine Luka."

Lho? Lho? Bagaimana dia bisa tahu namaku?

"Kenapa kau … tahu namaku? Siapa sebenarnya kau?" tanyaku waspada, menaruh rasa curiga padanya. Jangan-jangan, dia _stalker_-ku? Lupakan, tak ada yang berniat men-_stalker_ gadis kutu buku dan kuper sepertiku.

"Aku Kaito. Sudah kubilang 'kan tadi?" jawabnya sembari memasang wajah yang begitu polos. Grrr, ini anak minta digampar ya?

Aku mendelik padanya, menatap dia dengan tatapan jengkel.

"_Baka_! Yang aku tanya dirimu, bukan namamu!"

"Oh, itu … aku tau karena aku selalu hadir dalam mimpimu." Ia tersenyum, membuat semburat merah menjalar ke pipiku. Aku membenarkan helai rambut merah mudaku ke belakang telinga. Bisa-bisanya aku dibuat salting seperti ini.

Eh tapi, yang benar saja? Mimpiku?

"Maksudmu?" tanyaku dengan tatapan penuh tanda tanya.

"Kau tak ingat dengan mimpimu?"

Aku memutar otakku, mengingat mimpi-mimpiku beberapa hari yang lalu. Ah, aku ingat. Mimpi yang sama. Tentang seorang lelaki misterius yang hadir ketika aku tengah frustrasi, ketika aku lelah dengan kehidupan di dunia ini. Ia hadir, tanpa kutahu bagaimana rupanya. Seperti kubilang, ia misterius.

Ia terlihat seperti bayangan, menyerupai sesosok laki-laki. Ia melambaikan tangannya ke arahku, seolah-olah ingin meraihku, membawaku ke dalam dunianya.

"Bagaimana? Kau ingat?" Aku tersadar lalu menggeleng pelan.

Tak mungkin. Ia lelaki yang hadir dalam mimpiku itu? Apa maksud dari kehadirannya di mimpiku dan kehadirannya saat ini?

"Luka ..."

"Eh oh, apa? Oh ya, kau ... lelaki itu?"

Kaito tersenyum, terlihat mengerti dengan maksud dari 'lelaki itu'. Ia mengangguk mantap, lalu menatapku dengan tatapan intens. Ugh, sepertinnya tak lama lagi aku akan meleleh.

"Ya. Kau tahu kenapa aku menghampirimu, hadir di mimpimu dan sekarang ada di sampingmu?"

Aku menggeleng pelan, masih menatap matanya.

Telapak tangannya memegang tanganku, menyalurkan rasa hangat ke tiap aliran darahku, memompa jantung sehingga berdetak cepat.

"Aku ..." Ia berdiri, berjalan beberapa langkah sehingga menghadapku dengan menggenggam tanganku, menenggelamkan jemariku ke dalam genggaman tangannya.

"... ingin kau ikut denganku. Menghilang dari kehidupan yang memuakkan ini. Kau ... mau?"

Aku menelan ludah. Ingatan tentang kehidupanku yang suram. Aku ragu. Ragu dengan apa yang akan kujawab.

Persetan dengan hidup ini! Ya ya! Aku muak dengan keluargaku, teman yang kadang bermuka dua, diriku yang tak bisa apa-apa.

"Ya. Tentu, Kaito."

Aku berdiri, berhadapan dengannya. Ternyata dia lebih tinggi daripadaku. Kami bertatapan dengan senyum mengembang di bibir masing-masing. Kedua tangannya melingkar di pinggangku, memelukku erat.

Perlahan, wajahnya semakin dekat dengan wajahku. Aku memejamkan mata, jantungku berdentum-dentum.

Cup

Ia mengecupku, lebih tepatnya keningku. Sungguh, rasa bahagia menyelimuti diriku, menenangkan hati dan pikiranku. Tapi seketika badanku melemas, aku tak kuat menopang diriku dengan kedua kakiku. Untung ia mendekapku erat.

Aku menatap wajahnya yang mengembangkan senyum indahnya.

"Tenanglah. Kau akan segera bersamaku, Luka."

Aku membalas senyumnya. Namun setelah itu pandanganku gelap total.

_._

* * *

_Aku datang di tiap mimpimu, mengajakmu agar dapat bersama denganku. Kau tahu? Aku telah terpikat oleh dirimu. Sejak kau pertama kali datang ke taman ini, tiga tahun yang lalu..._

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~Owari~**

* * *

**Yak! End! Maafkan aku yaaa Dea bikinin fic KaitoLuka gaje macam iniiii~ xD**

**Habis gatau mesti nulis apa lagi. Daann ... jangan tanyakan padaku siapa Kaito itu! XD**

**Aku pun tak tahu xD /dor**

**Yosh, yg nyempetin baca, review yah :3**

**Regards,**

**MizuRaiNa**


End file.
